La Gran Ruptura de Yamaguchi-Tsukishima (Capitalización Necesaria)
by Hongki
Summary: Pero no, la situación actual no era normal. Esta situación requería la atención completa del equipo. No, lo que realmente está preocupando en esta ocasión, es que Yamaguchi es el que está haciendo caso omiso de Tsukishima y lo ignora. / Rate T por pequeño lenguaje grosero.


Traduccion del fanfic "_The Great Yamaguchi-Tsukishima Split (Capitalization Necessary)_" de **freckledahoge **(**tumblr**)

**N/T: **Cualquier error/horror ortográfico, díganmelo para corregirlo inmediatamente.

Absolutamente **nada** me pertenece. **TODOS los créditos** a su respectivo autor/a.

* * *

Lo sigue como siempre.

"Hey, ¿Tsukki?"

". . ."

"Tsukki, Tsukki"

"¿Qué pasa, Yamaguchi?"

"Oh, um, tengo algo que decirte."

"¿Y?" No lo hagas.

"¿Podemos parar aquí? Entonces, ¿te puedo decir?"

". . ." A veces ilusionarte no funciona.

"Bueno… Tu… Ya sabes"

"Date prisa. El entrenador nos regañara si llegamos tarde." Mientras más alto llegas, más dura es la caída.

Respira profundamente. "T-Tsukki, Me-me gustas."

"…_Patético_." Mierda.

"Ah."

Deja de seguirlo.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, el primero en darse cuenta no es nadie más que Kageyama.

Es el primero en darse cuenta porque cuando él y Hinata están en su práctica diaria, hay una clara falta de burlas a juzgar ya que normalmente están cuando ellos están practicando. Sugawara viene a detenerlos, y Kageyama le da al setter mayor una mirada interrogadora – se detiene, y luego se encoje de hombros. A partir de ahí, se extiende como la pólvora: Kageyama se lo comenta a Hinata, que luego se lo dice a Nishinoya y Yachi, mientras Sugawara le da _La Mirada_ a Daichi, que luego se lo dice a los demás alumnos, al entrenador, y el maestro. Pronto, todo el equipo está intentando (y fallando) al tratar de ocultar sus susurros y miradas – es decir, todo el equipo a excepción de Yamaguchi y Tsukishima.

Normalmente, este asunto no sería de real interés. Normalmente, el bloqueador larguirucho haría algún comentario haciéndose el listillo, mientras el pecoso lo único que haría seria reír, y luego los dos estarían compartiendo sonrisas petulantes.

Hoy, sin embargo, Tsukishima está completamente estoico: no hay sonrisas comemierda, no hay burlas, nada. La única expresión que tuvo en toda la práctica fue su ceño fruncido que solía tener cuando Hinata y Kageyama se esforzaban mucho en los entrenamientos, antes del campo de entrenamiento de verano.

El equipo pensó que la era de ese ceño fruncido había pasado, pero incluso todos no habrían estado demasiado preocupados. Normalmente, los chicos tratarían de cabrear al malhumorado jugador, los chicos y los senpais trataban de decirle algo motivador. Entonces, de último momento, el equipo lo dejaría pasar y dejarían a Yamaguchi hacer su trabajo y traer de vuelta a Tsukishima a su horrible normalidad con unos pocos (o muchos) "¡Tsukki!"s, y así sucesivamente.

Pero no, la situación actual no era normal. Esta situación requería la atención completa del equipo.

No, lo que realmente está preocupando en esta ocasión, es que Yamaguchi es el que está haciendo caso omiso de Tsukishima y lo ignora.

"¿Cómo es que Yamaguchi no está '_Tsukki-eando'_ como siempre lo hace?", le susurra Hinata a Kageyama a medida que van recogiendo los balones de voleibol dispersos.

"No lo sé," susurra Kageyama en respuesta. El dúo de primer año se detiene y se observan por unos segundos.

"¡Hinata, Kageyama! ¡Enfóquense!" viene el grito de algún lado del gimnasio, seguida de la sonrisa aparentemente feliz en el rostro de Daichi.

"¡SI, SEÑOR!"

Los dos se escurren de vuelta a sus posiciones de práctica. Yamaguchi mira por encima, pero rápidamente vuelve su atención de nuevo a servir a Nishinoya y permanece alejado de Tsukishima. Tsukishima ni siquiera se inmuta en el rápido dúo.

Daichi escucha su propio suspiro resonar junto a él. "¿Qué crees que pasó?"

Sugawara da el mismo encogimiento de hombros a Daichi que le hizo a Kageyama. "Ojala lo supiera. No creo que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba esto", susurra. Hace un sonido parecido a un "Hmmm", y luego añade: "Pero tal vez sea lo mejor."

Daichi levantó una ceja ante eso, y luego rió. "Ya veo, ya veo. Puede que tengas razón."

Esa "ayuda" es pronto entregada en lugar de un filtro mental para Nishinoya.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, ¿Por qué no estás hoy con Tsukishima?" pregunta Nishinoya debajo de una brazada de redes. Yamaguchi tartamudea. Todos los sonidos de limpieza se detienen, y el gimnasio entero exhala profundamente. En algún lugar de la dirección de Tanaka aparece un atisbo mucho-más-tranquilo de lo normal que suena como un: "Imbécil."

Yamaguchi mira hacia otro lado y murmura algo que nadie puede oír en el silencio ensordecedor. Nishinoya inclina la cabeza en confusión antes de colocar las redes en su cesta.

"¿Qué dijiste?" dice el libero.

Yamaguchi empieza a girar el balón en sus manos temblorosas. "S-sólo, es sólo uno de esos," tartamudea. "Ya sabes. Si." Su voz adquiere un borde más difícil a medida que termina de hablar, algo que le recuerda a la persona que está evitando.

Nishinoya se unió al resto del equipo a mirar al jugador pecoso. Su rostro se arruga como si le acabasen de entregar un examen de matemáticas, pero luego una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. "Ohhh, lo entiendo. Está bien, todas las parejas discuten de vez en cuando. Ustedes están justo saliendo de la fase de luna de miel, ¡eso es todo!"

Yamaguchi se pone rígido y sacude la cabeza. "Él sólo. Tsu-Tsukishima y yo necesitamos un poco de espacio, eso es todo."

Y es entonces cuando el infierno se desata.

Nishinoya es estrellado contra el suelo por un balón de voleibol, Asahi grita, Yachi chilla, Takeda busca el botiquín de primeros auxilios y falla, Kiyoko con calma lo levanta en su lugar, Ukai estrella al maestro de vuelta a sus pies, Tanaka y Kageyama consiguen ser tacleados por Daichi y Sugawara, y Hinata y Yamaguchi y el resto del enjambre de equipo se torna alrededor de su compañero caído.

Mientras tanto, Tsukishima termina sus tareas de limpieza, se cambia, se cuelga su bolso, y se dirige fuera del gimnasio.

* * *

Sabe que metió la pata, realmente lo sabe.

"No fue mi intención."

"Entré en pánico."

"Lo siento."

"También me gustas."

No puede decir nada de eso en estos momentos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las cosas son aún peor.

Hinata se inclina hacia Kageyama durante un pequeño descanso después de un set. "Hey… ¿Soy yo o Yamaguchi se ve," busca la palabra correcta, "Muy, muy _Tsukishimatico_?" El dúo de primero y segundo año observan al normal y amigable –tal vez burlón− jugador y todos llegan a la misma conclusión de que sí, que el apático ceño fruncido no es algo muy nativo de su rostro.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" Yachi susurra furtivamente. "¿Tsukishima no se ve muy _Yamaguchico _hoy? Como un cachorro perdido." Normalmente el dúo –y todos en el equipo− se sorprenderían con la idea de Tsukishima siendo el callejero abandonado, pero hoy en día, al parecer, están todavía atrapados en el mundo alterno donde Yamaguchi es Tsukishima y Tsukishima es Yamaguchi. El ceño de ayer del chico de gafas ha disminuido su mal humor en una especie de mueca, de esas que se extienden y pueden contagiar a los demás, si se miran por mucho tiempo.

Bizqueando mucho hacia el chico con gafas, Nishinoya dice en voz alta: "No lo sé, parece más un gato perdido para mí." El grupo rápidamente le chitó antes de que alguno de la pareja separada se diese cuenta.

"Tienes que hacer énfasis allí," dice Sugawara desde la parte posterior del grupo. Se sobresaltan, y luego hacen espacio para él. Tanaka libera a Nishinoya de la llave de cabeza que le estaba implementando. "Al igual que un gato con demasiado orgullo para hacer las paces con su dueño."

"Bueno, maldición, lo ha de haber arañado muy fuerte," dice Tanaka. "No creo haber oído nunca a Yamaguchi decir Tsukishima normal." Los demás asintieron.

Hinata se estremece, "Tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos un poco más. Quedar atrapado en pleno _eso_ es tan… Gwaaaah," y termina con sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. Kageyama vacila un segundo, y luego le acaricia la cabeza, tanto por piedad y por estar de acuerdo con él.

"Tal vez…" Sugawara suspira, mirando a Daichi a los ojos por sobre todos en el gimnasio. Se encoge de hombre una vez más –y siente que ha estado haciendo esto mucho últimamente− y consigue un encogimiento de hombros a cambio. "Veremos qué pasa."

Y así, la práctica comienza con la falta de "¡Tsukki!"s por segunda vez desde que los chicos de primer año se unieron al club.

* * *

Él sabe que no es porque no le importe.

Estaría bien si no lo hiciese.

No dolería mucho si a él realmente no le importase.

Se preocupa demasiado y ahora siente como si hubiera un agujero negro donde las estrellas solían estar y por esto exactamente es que él eligió la apatía como su armadura todos esos años.

Pero ahora que la pesada armadura le está arrastrando hacia abajo, ya ni siquiera puede ver las estrellas más allá de la visera, y mucho menos correr tras ellas.

"… Patético."

Él realmente lo es.

* * *

Al tercer día, todo el club está preocupado por La Gran Ruptura de Yamaguchi-Tsukishima −capitalización necesaria− que Daichi y Ukai se dan por vencidos en cuanto a las practicas y optan por dejar el gimnasio abierto.

"Hombres. Mujeres. Todos aquí. Tenemos un serio problema," dice Tanaka solemnemente, en cuclillas en un circulo con el resto de los miembros del club –incluyendo a Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, por supuesto. Ukai y Takeda están de pie junto a ellos, Takeda preocupándose por aquí y por allá y Ukai tratando de masajear su cabeza, sintiendo la migraña acercarse. Los otros se encuentran en distintas etapas de pánico y exasperación. Incluso el sensato Kiyoko tiene una arruga entre sus cejas.

"Creo que los dos necesitan un empujón", dice Daichi.

"Pero, ¿qué?"

El equipo reflexiona en silencio. Nishinoya puede ver a Yamaguchi mirando por sobre ellos. Frunce el ceño y piensa aún más.

"¡Ajá!" exclama Nishinoya. Tsukishima rompe su triste hechizo por un momento para mirar al libero. "¡Lo tengo!" Nishinoya agarra a Tanaka y Asahi por sus collares y empieza a parlotear rápidamente con ellos, mientras que los demás le miran en confusión. Tanaka tiene una sonrisa diabólica en su cara que coincide con la de Nishinoya, mientras el angelical Asahi pierde rápidamente todo el color de su cara.

"Nishinoya," comienza Daichi.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Qué estas planeando?"

"Jeje, ¡sólo espera y veras!"

Daichi y Ukai terminan con migrañas. Sugawara y Takeda les dan sus condolencias.

Por lo tanto, el tercer día de la ruptura de Yamaguchi-Tsukishima llega a su fin.

* * *

Odia admitirlo, pero en este momento, realmente envidia a idiotas como Kageyama y Hinata.

Saben cómo seguir adelante, el rey y el sol, fuertes como el infierno, pero sin restricciones o arrepentimientos.

Mientras tanto, él no tiene luz propia, y su vista sigue siendo igual de mala.

Él tenía estrellas para guiarse, pero ahora se han ido y acaba de darse cuenta de lo oscuro que es todo sin ellas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yamaguchi es emboscado por Tanaka y Nishinoya, arrojándolo al armario de almacenamiento antes de la práctica. Y luego sigue Asahi con Tsukishima, a quien los de segundo año empujan rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

_**Clic.**_

"¡Muy bien, misión completa!" grita Nishinoya, con las llaves de Kiyoko tintineando en su mano. Un repentino sonido de golpes provenientes desde el otro lado de la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse.

"¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Déjennos salir!" la voz de Yamaguchi es amortiguada por la puerta.

"Nope, no puedo hacer eso, ¡lo siento!" dice Nishinoya.

"¡Pueden salir de allí después de besarse y tener sexo!" grita Tanaka bromeando.

Los golpes en la puerta cesan repentinamente.

"Ustedes…" dice Daichi lentamente. Todo el equipo se reúne alrededor del armario con gran expectación. Todo está en silencio dentro y fuera del armario. Ennoshita bosteza, sólo para ser callado por Kinoshita y Narita.

Entonces, la multitud oye el comienzo de una conversación en voz baja, seguido de comentarios más fuertes, y de pronto−

_**¡CRASH!**_

"¡Oh mierd-" comienza a decir Nishinoya antes de que Sugawara le quite las llaves de un tirón y mete la correcta en la cerradura. Tan pronto como se abre la puerta, Daichi y Asahi se apresuran para sacar a los dos combatientes cuando−

Pueden haber equipos derribados y esparcidos por todas partes, y Tsukishima puede estar encima de Yamaguchi reteniendo su camisa en un intento de estrangulación, pero los dos definitivamente no están peleando. Están separados lo suficiente para que los intrusos vean que Tsukishima ha recuperado la agudeza habitual de su expresión –además de un flujo de color rojo oscuro− y que las pecas de Yamaguchi son casi invisibles por su sonrojo.

Asahi cubre su rostro ardiente con sus manos, Daichi se congela, y Sugawara se limita a decir: "Oh," antes de espantar a los otros miembros del club que estaban tratando de mirar hacia el armario.

Daichi se aclara la garganta. "Me alegra ver que ustedes chicos están bien de nuevo." Tsukishima le mira ferozmente. "Bueno. Sólo. Vuelvan a la practica una vez que arreglen todo." El capitán sonríe antes de añadir: "Ustedes van a compensar todos los problemas que han causado más tarde." Él y los demás salen del armario, cerrando lentamente la puerta a medida que avanzan.

El equipo colectivamente deja escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que la puerta esta cerrada.

"Jeje, todo salió bien, ¿no?" Nishinoya sonríe.

"Nishinoya…"

"¿Qué? Quiero decir, ¿al menos estaban follando, ¿verdad?"

"Una vuelta alrededor de la escuela. Ahora."

"¿Eh?"

"Tanaka, tu también. 2 vueltas. Ve."

"¡SI, SEÑOR!"

* * *

". . ."

". . ."

"¿Por qué tuviste que decirlo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso?"

"… No voy a decir que lamento que alguien tan _patético_ como yo se te haya confesado."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir."

"Entonces, ¡¿qué quisiste decir?!"

"¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?"

"¡Cualquier otra cosa menos eso! ¡Pudiste haberme rechazado con normalidad, como lo hacías con todas esas chicas!"

"Pero no quiero."

"¿Qué? ¿Soy tan patético que un rechazo normal no es suficien-"

Un choque, y de repente Tsukishima está encima de Yamaguchi y sus dientes tintinean juntos, pero sus labios se encuentran y−

"No quiero rechazarte, maldición. La he cagado, lo siento."

* * *

Finalmente, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad durante la práctica. O por lo menos, casi.

"¡Tsukki, Tsukki!"

"… ¿Qué sucede, Tadashi?"

Y así, el gimnasio estalla en un caos una vez más.

* * *

"Ya−" Una pausa. "Tadashi."

"¿Hmm?" Un sonrojo. "¿Qué pasa, Tsukki?"

"… e amo."

"¿Eh?"

"… Tu también me gustas."

Y luego un beso.

Algún día lo dirá. Pero por ahora, las estrellas están de vuelta con la luna, y están brillando más que nunca, y eso es suficiente.


End file.
